How to annoy zelda characters
by MysticalChaosX
Summary: This is basicly all the how to annoy/piss off all the zelda characters i've done with a few extras. So enjoy1 :3


**Hi! This is how to annoy zelda characters, basicly a whole remake of all the how to annoy all the zelda characters i alreadey did before plus a few extra**

**Link**

Some how break the master sword, go and show it to him and say, "Tingle broke this". Laugh when he beats tingle up, but then he figures out you broke it run for it.

Steal his hat and throw it over a bottemless cliff claiming you "Accidently" dropped it.

Somehow put a curse on him so that navi can't leave his side and annoys him 10 times more than usual

Steal his shield and paint it really bright colors like pink or yellow and to annoy him more write something like "I'm Gay" or ''I'm stupid" on it after painting it.

Turn him into a wolf permanantly and tell him he has to midna's bitch for a long time in order to be turned back to normal.

Steal ALL of his tunics and somehow turn them pink and tell him zelda did it

Pay some random obsessed fangirl to stalk him

**Zelda**

Go up to her and tell her, "Link said you look fat in that dress". laugh when she tries to beat link up then run when link tells her you said that.

Steal all her dresses and blame ganon for it

Pay some random guy to stalk her

Pay the same guy to go into the middle of castle town in front of the fountain and scream, "I think zelda's a ugly pig!"

Keep bugging her about how useless you think she is (Btw i don't think she's useless, i just thought of this)

Set her up on a blind date with ganon and record her reaction, put it on youtube later

**Ganon**

Go up to him and say, "You know what, you looked fat in wind waker".

Remind him of how ugly he looked in the legend of zelda cartoon series (Lol he was a frickin ugly pig! xD)

Take the master sword from link and attempt to cut off his triforce hand, if he sees you trying to run for it

Get zant hyped up on sugar and push them both into a small room before locking it. Don't let them out until ganon admits that link is better then him

Remind him that link is way better than him

Make him challenge link to a rematch, but then steal his sword so he loses epicly to link

**Midna**

Set her up on a blind date with zant and record her reaction. Put it on youtube later

Pay link to take midna to a really pretty field full of flowers then ditch her. pay link not to tell her you told him to do it, if he ends up telling her run for it and take your money back

Go up and ask her, "Why did you ride on link in twilight princess? are you lazy or something?"

Break the fused shadows when she's not around, when she asks you who broke them say, "Oh ganon broke them"

Set her up on a blind date with ganon, this time don't record it. I don't think people wanna see that (I certainly don't)

**Green link**

Go up to him and say, "You know your not a very good leader, right?"

Set zelda and vaati up on a blind date and take green to where they are so he sees them. Record his reaction.

make him do a rematch with vio, but when green's not looking replace his sword with a fake so he loses

Pay a random fangirl to stalk him

Get red hyped up on sugar and if he gets really hyper lock green up him a room with him for as long as you like

**Red link (Can you really annoy red? O.o)**

Flatten him with blue's hammer (I dunno if this would annoy him, but still funny)

Steal his sword and shield give them a random fangirl and say, "Red told me to give this to you". When he realizes you did this laugh when he tries to get them back

Rig the fire rod so it won't work unless it's aiming at him

Constantly make him cry for no reason at all

**Blue link**

Go up to him and say, "I think red would be able to beat you up"

Break his hammer in half blame green, vio or red for it (whoever you think you should blame)

Take his sword and shield and give it to a random fangirl, tell blue that the fan stole it and she won't give it back until you kiss her

Pay that same fangirl to stalk him

Go up to him and ask, "Hey are you and red gay?"

**Vio (Purple link)**

Take the book he has and throw it into a lake or over a cliff (Whatever you think is funnier)

Steal his sword and shield give it to vaati and tell him, "You can't have it back until you beat him by yourself" (I don't know if this would annoy him)

Make vaati ten times stronger so vio can't beat him (This would annoy him :D)

Randomly scream "Purple is a gay color!" whenever you see him

go up to him and say, "I think you would look better in a pink tunic"

**Shadow link (dark link)**

Keep constantly reminding him that link is way better than him

Take his sword and paint it a really bright color, Like pink for example! :D

Break the mirror (From four swords) and say that it was an "Accident" when you really meant to do it

Go up to him and say, "Everyone hates you".

Pay a fangirl to stalk him

**Zant**

Constantly call him a psycho

Tell him directly to his face that you think midna is way better than him

Constantly talk about how midna blew him up in twilight princess and show him from time to time

Take his helmet and break it in anyway possible

Tell him that ganon is way better than him

**Vaati**

When he's minish form try to smash him with a hammer

Get a link cosplay costume and walk into the same room as him with it on

Get zant hyper and lock him with a room with him

Grab the fire rod and burn him with it claiming you did it by "Accident"

Go up to him and say, "You looked really ugly in four swords and minish cap"

**Tingle**

Remind him that he's a 37 (Something like that) old guy obsessed with fairies

Pop his ballon at random moments and when he asks what you did that say "Oh it was an accident" When it really wasn't

Freeze him and leave him to be killed by something else

Burn him with the fire rod at random moments keep doing this for no reason

**Navi**

Trap her in a bottle and don't let her out until she shuts up

Tell her that link hates and that he thinks that she should drop dead

Constantly call her twinkles or sparkles (Your pick)

Smash her with a fly swaughter for absolutely no reason (Unless you really find her annoying than you have a reason for it)

**The resistence from twilight princess (I was bored and i felt like it)**

Keep questioning on how useless they were (I know there important to the game)

Burn the map they have and when they ask why you did that say, "No reason, i just felt like it"

When rusl gives you that golden chicken throw it off a cliff instead of jumping across with it when he asks why you did that say, "Oh i wasn't suposed to throw it off a cliff!"

Throw ashei's sketch away right after she gives it to you, make sure she doesn't see you do it though.

Somehow curse so that navi annoys them

**How to annoy all of them**

Make them read this

**Okay so that's it and i did say there was a few extra i added in. So enjoy read and review and please don't review if you don't like it!**

**Peace out! :)**


End file.
